The Haddonfield Waltz:The Last Halloween
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: What if the Soul Eater crew came in contact with the ultimate kishen? What if everything we know about the legendary films was wrong. In this story the super otaku asks, what if Michael Myers was a Kishen. Who will win?
1. Prologue

The Haddonfield Waltz

Prologue

_Authors Note: I do not own the characters of the Halloween series nor Soul Eater. If I did it would be my name in front of Rob Zombie's in the credits not Malek Akkad._

_Haddonfield Illinois 1998_

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean having such a high profile patient in our facility puts a lot of pressure on our staff?" Dr. Challis said as he thumbed through the medical files. The man was in his 80's and had suffered a ton of mental trauma in the past 20 years.

"Dr Challis I understand you had your own experience in the spotlight in Santa Mira in 83 but yours was just a mental collapse. I can no longer take care of him and he needs help. The dementia thing just isn't working out, ranting and raving about some guy in a mask." the nurse said, Challis winced at the word mask. It was in 1983 when he filed a lawsuit against the Silver Shamrock Mask Company for wrongful death of millions of children because of supposed defective masks. He even remembered the stupid theme song that sounded like "London Bridge is Falling Down" telling kids to watch the Magic Pumpkin that supposedly would kill them. Drug tests later came to light that Challis had ingested 24 hits of LSD and saw the bugs and snakes coming out of the masks. Sliver Shamrock was cleared and Challis was considered a quack, a quack who now was working in an assisted living facility in the middle of BF Illinois.

"We'll admit him but we need to keep the media out of this after what happened here in 95 I don't think it would be proper to let everyone, and their mother, know the great Sam Loomis is still alive." Challis said filling out some forms. "You said they never found the body?" He said his pen making scritch noises on the paper.

"I got the fake death certificate and all, nobody will know." The nurse said and signed her name, "I'll be glad to get him out of my hair." She said and walked out the door. Dr. Dan Challis had just admitted the man who faced evil himself and lived to tell the tale, the question was would he be up to the task.

_2010 Death City Nevada_

_October 29__th__._

"Come on Black Star it wasn't that bad!" Maka said as she plucked the DVD out of the player, they had just finished watching Rob Zombie's "Halloween 2" and out of all of them Black Star was the least happy.

"He totally fucked up the series, white horses, and pumpkin children, what's next Michael Vs Pinhead?" Black Star grumbled.

"It couldn't be as bad as the third one with the masks; at least this one had some cool kills." Soul said grabbing the bowl of popcorn and plucking out a kernel shard. "Besides this one was more artistic, the others were hack and slash. Zombie was going for a different edge this time; the first one was just a rehash of Carpenter's." He said and began licking the salt out of the bowl.

"Soul, knock it off I hate to clean your tongue marks off my good bowls." Maka said and grabbed the bowl; Patty was still hiding under her blanket. She had been since the beginning of the marathon.

"Where's Kid?" Liz asked as she got up to stretch her legs. Maka looked at her and jerked her thumb towards the bathroom.

"He's been in there since they showed the new Michael Mask, something about symmetry. He's been throwing up since the second act." Maka said and set the bowl in the sink it was then she heard the sound of a cat come from the apartment's front door. It was her stepmother Blair. Her father Spirit had married her after only two months of dating and loud sex that she could hear through her walls, opening the door Blair walked in with a fish clamped tightly in her mouth, her claws made clicking sounds on the floor. She then transformed and removed the fish, placing it in the refrigerator.  
"Who'd ya have to fuck to get that one Blair?" Maka said. Blair put her hands on her hips.

"Maka I wish you would stop treating me like a whore and more like your mother." Blair said Maka spun around; the gang was in for some domestic drama.

"First of all Blair, if my resume included stripper, then I would consider it. Second I can't fucking stand you! All you do is dry hump my male friends and have sex with my dad every night. You are not my mother and I'll never treat you like her because you're a whore!" Maka said Blair's eyes welled with tears.

"I just want you to love me, to treat me as a part of your family!" Blair said as she turned and stormed off to her room just as Maka's father stepped in.

"Damn it Maka not again! Why can't you just respect Blair and treat her as your mother. I mean there is nothing wrong with her."

"Dad, you met her at a nightclub that doesn't say much. She'll never be my mother, so get used to it." Maka said, Spirit sighed and went to console Blair.

_A mental hospital in California _

Laurie Strode had been sitting in her room; the nurse had already come with the pills. The doctor said if she took them then she wouldn't be there long. She was there for a reason; she had killed a paramedic who she thought was her brother Michael Myers. Myers of course had visited her in 98 attacking her son and killing her boyfriend. It was 2002 when she encountered him again, he had stabbed her and she fell off the roof of the hospital. Luckily an orderly found her and revived her in time now she and her son would be reunited. She knew her purpose was to kill him but how do you kill evil. Nobody could kill him; she remembered meeting a plucky young director named Carpenter in 80 when she was writing her memoir on the night her brother had tried to kill her. The book had sold over a million copies and was influenced by the movie "Halloween" now there were ten of those movies. Looking at the research database on John Carpenter who said the idea for Halloween had come from one place: A dream, the same with the other directors of the films, they all had the same dream. She then looked up the word Kishen in the database. Kishen was a word that frequently popped up in these interviews, they knew that somehow he was one of them but what was it. She then saw a flashback from the night in 78 the year she was attacked and the year carpenter made his movie at the same time.

"He was eating a blue thing. Lifting up his mask and eating something, was I high?" Laurie said as she looked at her clock, 12 am on the west coast she needed some sleep. She'd sort things out in the morning.

_Haddonfield _

Lisa and Barry were in the old shaggin' wagon again. He had bought the van from a used car dealer and tricked it out with carpet for lovin. Lisa was taking off her bra as the sounds of My Chemical Romance were softly flowing out of the speakers. Barry cupped her breasts and kissed her, letting her give a moan before going on to the lovemaking. It always got hot and heavy in the van. Just before he was going to make love to her he remembered something. "Shit!" He said. Lisa looked at him.

"What?" Lisa said fidgeting with his pant's button.

"I need to run inside and get some condom's I'll be right back." Barry said. Lisa shielded her breasts as the door slid open. Barry walked over to his house and opened the door; Lisa looked out the van's back window and sighed.

"You could have just came outside of me asshole." she said and lay back in the van, The CD had stopped. Dead silence had filled the van; all that could be heard was the night sounds of wind and leaves. It was then she felt as if she was being watched. A loud thud hit the door, thinking it was a signal from Barry she opened the door. It was Barry; His head had been cut off and was thrown against the door. His body lay on the sidewalk.

"Holy Shit, not good! Lisa said and grabbed her cell phone to dial 911 but then she felt a large hand grasp her long hair and pull it back. She could feel the blade slice through her throat, gurgling sounds escaped her mouth. The hand then let go and pulled himself out of the van as a glowing orb floated out of her body. Michael lifted up his mask and swallowed her soul; somehow teenage souls tasted the best to him.

Meanwhile a 91 year old Sam Loomis was screaming at the top of his lungs.

_Shady Acres Rest Home_

"He's got another one, he's got another one!" Dr. Loomis shouted, the nurse rushed to his room and began checking his monitors. "Damn it he's going to go into cardiac, tell Dr. Challis to get here quick!" Dan Challis walked up Loomis with a shot, a sedative to relax him.

"No damn you, you've got to believe me! He's out there, he just killed two kids he ate their souls!" Loomis shouted just as the needle punctured his skin and he drifted off.

"He always does this, better call the Sheriff's department to check it out. Lord knows he'll ask about it in the morning." Challis said and walked out of the room.

_Death City_

_Shinigami Sama's room_

"It ends here, this reign of madness ends here. Shinigami-sama said as he looked at Michael walk down the street. He looked at the list of his top Meisters and Weapons. "I hope they can pull this off." Shinigami said as he filled out the assignments for Black Star, Maka, and Kid. They were to report to Haddonfield immediately.

TBC


	2. Confessions of a Dying Master

The Haddonfield Waltz

Chapter 1: Confessions of a Dying master

_Authors note: I do not own the Halloween series or Soul Eater. I would like to thank Shade the Bat for getting my butt in gear to write this chapter, and for all my constant readers out there. In the immortal words of the Silver Shamrock announcer, "It's almost time!" Have a Happy and safe Halloween-Steve_

Chicago, Illinois

John Carpenter sat in the chair in front of the massive throng of fan boys who had gathered to hear him bullshit about his career. It was question and answer time, a time for all the Freddy gloved, Jason masked, nuts to ask him their silly questions. He had fielded every question imaginable today; from the mistakes of Halloween 3 to if, he had really shot parts of Halloween 2 in nineteen eighty. The last question however would be a stunner. A young man dressed completely in black, black duster, black pants, had brought up the question. This man was a shadow.

"Mr. Carpenter, you mentioned in an interview that you had a dream about Halloween before you wrote it. You also mentioned that you met a survivor of an actual Halloween massacre in 1978, around the time your movie was set for release. The question I have is this: Is Halloween a documentary?" The man said. Carpenter laughed.

"Hell no! If you think I actually followed a killer around for an entire film shoot you have a screw loose." He said. The Man sat down. The Editor of Fangoria Magazine, Chris Alexander, stood up.

"Let's give it up for John Carpenter everyone!" He said as the skinny white haired director stood up and bowed. John then shook the editor's hand and walked off stage.

Outside the Hotel

"Complete and utter bullshit, you know this is bullshit John!" Frank Smyrna said as the director lit a cigarette and took a drag.

"Look, all I am saying Frank is the guy had a point. I mean I spent months filming this damn thing and lo and behold, it really happened. I mean what if I unleashed something when I wrote the screenplay?" John said.

"Did Debra know about this?" Frank said.

"Her job was to write the girly parts, I doubt she had any knowledge of Haddonfield or its existence. I mean I probably have killed a shit load of people cause of this." Carpenter said.

"John, do you realize how crazy this sounds? We're talking about a movie not real life!" Frank said and then saw the nut in black walk towards the director. John had his back turned, the figure spoke.

"Mr. Carpenter?" he said. John Carpenter turned around; he did not notice the gun in the man's hand or feel the shots enter his body. Frank raced inside grabbed his cellphone and dialed 911 frantically. The man in black sat there and read a copy of Wrath James White's "Succulent Prey" nonchalantly waiting for the cops.

California

John Strode, formerly John Tate sat in the doctor's office. He rubbed his short black hair and watched the meek looking bald doctor write something on a piece of paper.

"Mr. Strode, I'll be frank. Your mother has made some strides since 2002. However, she still has some symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress disorder; I just want to know if you are able to care for her? If you're fit for this I mean." The doctor said.

"I am quite sure of this, I mean my mom has done some crazy shit in her life but I love her just the same." John said as he took the pen from the doctor's hand.

"She no longer talks about her brother anymore, which is a good thing. Although one patent did leave the TV on in the lounge, a couple of nights ago, and that damn piece of dreck about the babysitter killer had been on. What's it called, Christmas, Thanksgiving?" The doctor said.

"Halloween, I am sure she went buggy." John said and signing the paper and handing it back to the doctor.

"She broke down, yes, but not buggy," The Doctor said, "I am releasing Laurie Strode into your care now. Good luck sir." John walked outside and looked at his mother; her hair was longer than normal she looked like a wild woman.

"Time to go, mom, we have a long drive." John said, Laurie clasped his hand and smiled, she was going home.

Death City, Nevada

Shingami-sama's Room

"He's real?" Maka said as she looked at the file, Soul and the others stood next to her.

"Michael came into existence in 1963, when he killed his sister Judith. Now some of you might remember a little movie called Halloween. The thing about that film is that it is a factual account of Myers' first killing rampage. John Carpenter was what they would call an oracle in Greek society, and Myers' rampage was actually prophesized by John Carpenter and Debra Hill when they wrote the film. However, when Carpenter tried to tell people that it was going to happen they did not believe him. For over thirty years, directors of the franchise had been foretelling his every move. Every time people called them crazy. When Carpenter decided to veer away from Michael's story, Michael's followers sabotaged the screenings." Shinigami-sama said.

"He has followers?" Soul said. Black Star laughed.

"Of course didn't you see Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers?" He said.

"Oh yeah, those Thorn guys, but didn't they all die?" Soul said.

"Not all of them, there is a small chapter hidden somewhere in Haddonfield. They are providing Michael with shelter and souls. There is one person however, that can tell us where he is. That person is Sam Loomis. I am ordering you seven to go to Haddonfield and find out where he is and exterminate him. I don't care who gets the soul, Myers must be stopped!" Shinigami-sama said and pointed to the mirror behind him. The glass glowed with an intense light. Standing single file, the meisters walked out of Nevada and into Illinois.

St Joseph's Hospital

Chicago Illinois

"Frank, there is something I need to tell you." Carpenter said, the breathing machine making a soft hiss.

"What is it?" Frank said.

"The movies are real, I know because I warned Moustapha Akkad about them before they were released. "

"John that's crazy." Frank said. Carpenter coughed.

"Tell Cody to look in my Journals, they will give him all the information he needs." Carpenter said and closed his eyes. The Heart monitor made a long meep, the Master of Horror was dead. His creation however was still alive.

_From the Journals of John Carpenter _

_October 17 1978_

_I warned them, I tried to tell them that my dream was real but they didn't believe me. Moustapha and Irwin just laughed and said I need to see a shrink. It's times like these I remember spending the day with my grandpa in Death City Nevada. I would always go there for the summer and he'd regale me with his stories about how he was the best death scythe there was. Mom didn't want me to go to school to become one like him, she wanted a normal life for me. I still remember him talking about Kishens. I wonder if the people in Haddonfield know what they're up against. I have to call that Loomis guy, maybe he'd know what to do._


	3. Secrets Near and Far

The Haddonfield Waltz

Chapter 2: Secrets Near and Far

_Authors note: Hello readers, been a while huh? I apologize for this severely since I have got a million other projects on here and some of them get ideas more than others. Since it is all hallows month I will try to update and possibly finish this one before the 31__st__. Enjoy and remember "Everyone is entitled to one good scare"-Steve_

Cody Carpenter sat in front of the desk of his father's agent; he was not sure how to feel. It was almost like a scene out of the 1980's, a man shooting his father and sitting down to read a book. He wondered if Julian Lennon felt the same way he did now when Mark David Chapman pulled a similar stunt on his dad.

"Your father was a dear friend, I am sorry for your loss." Frank said.

"It's a bigger loss for the genre," Cody said, "He was so happy that 'The Ward' was coming around to being finished."

"Yes, his comeback to the big screen. Did it ever find a distributer here in The States?" Frank said.

"Not yet," He said looking around at the posters in the office, "They asked him to appear in the new 'The Thing" but he was too busy. Personally Hollywood is pissing me off."

"I'll say," Frank said taking a leisurely walk over to his liquor cabinet, "That cocksucker Michael Bay fucked everyone up. Now all they want is new blood cutting the old stuff up to bits. The last really innovative film I saw was that one with the crazy German doctor sewing tourists together, that shit was fucked up." He poured himself a single malt scotch and sat back down behind the desk.

"Your father had some last wishes he wanted me to take care of." Frank said.

"Last wishes?" the younger Carpenter said.

"Your father has kept journals of his time in the genre, from Halloween in 78 to now. He asked me to give them to you." He said

"Why now?" Cody said

"He thinks you may learn something from this." Frank said

"What will I learn?" He said

"Your father told me that the movies, the Halloween series were real, that the films mimicked actual events in the town of Haddonfield Illinois whenever they were being filmed. Now I see this as complete and utter bullshit but hey, what ya gonna do." Frank said.

"I have never known my father to be delusional, I mean after "Season of the Witch" he just said fuck it and let Moustapha Akkad deal with it, why would he be so concerned with the rest of the series?" Cody said.

"Not sure kid, read em for me and see." Frank said and handed him a cardboard box filled with spiral bound notebooks. Cody picked it up and turned towards the door. He wanted to tell Frank something but the agent was on the phone talking loudly to some horror mag's editor. He sighed and walked out.

_Northern California_

"Now Mom, I know this is going to be an adjustment but the doctor said you were just fine so I have faith." John said as he helped his mother into the house. John Strode made his living as a horror novelist, mostly writing extreme tales that involved mad killers and sexual sadists. He cited Edward Lee as an influence, and a friend. He had just gone bar hopping with Ed and Jeff Burk, the editor of Deadite Press last week in Vegas where they discussed the future of horror. Jeff was mad about "A Serbian Film" a film from Eastern Europe that supposedly was so sick and twisted it had been either banned or edited all to shit. John was anticipating the sequel to "The Human Centipede" himself; they all hated what Michael Bay was doing to horror.

"John I know what happened in 98 seems like fantasy, but…" Laurie started to say John stopped her.

"Mom, I know what I saw and what the courts said what happened. That's all I give a damn about. 1998 was out of my mind when I graduated from UCLA and got a publishing deal."

"You think he's still out there?" Laurie said.

"I don't think he ever existed to begin with, mom, to tell you the truth." He said.

"I know what happened in 78, many people do." Laurie said.

"Mom, I thought you were over this shit?" He said.

"Sorry, Dr. Sparks says when I have too much caffeine I go a little buggy." She said.

"No more Starbucks runs for you okay." He said, his mother smiled and sat down in the living room. She clicked on the TV where the evening news was on. It wasn't news she wanted to hear

"Tragic news out of Illinois today as legendary horror filmmaker John Carpenter was shot outside a hotel," The reporter said, "The director was there to attend the Fangoria Weekend of Horrors Convention, when he was approached by a deranged fan and shot. Carpenter was most well-known for 1978's 'Halloween' which recently got some internet buzz when a young man from Illinois claimed the film's events were real. Carpenter was 63" Laurie sat there slack jawed.

"They're going after us now." She whispered.

"Mom? You okay?" John said.

"Yes dear, just fine, do you know where my anti-anxiety meds are, I think I need some."

_Haddonfield- 2 days before Halloween_

"Boring, this town is fucking boring." Black Star said walking down the street with the others.

"It's Middle America, what do you expect." Soul said.

"I'd expect some fucking destruction." He said.

"If you two would be serious for a moment," Maka said, "We need to find the rest home where Michael's doctor is."

"Why do we need that old fart, The Great Black Star could kill this kishen with his awesome god powers" Black star said flexing his arm.

"Knock it off Black Star." Tsubaki said and nudged him hard in the ribs.

"I don't like these bushes, they're not symmetrical. It makes me sick." Kid said.

"This whole damn mission gives me the creeps." Liz said. Maka turned and looked at the group.

"We have a mission, and we are not leaving until we finish," She held up a book on the history of slasher films, "Don't make me use this." The gang walked in silence until they made their way into downtown. There they saw the sign for Shady Acres. The home was a nondescript brick building with metal pillars painted with rust proof green paint, and an automatic sliding door. Maka walked up to the door, and felt the rush of warm air and antiseptic hit her nostrils, the others were slowly walking behind her, the distance between them was growing.

"You guys gonna stand there or come in?" Maka said.

"Better do as she says," Soul said, "We may pay for it in the end." The group closed the gap and walked to the front desk. A plump woman in white scrubs looked at her.

"Can I help you?" She said in a nasally snide tone.

"We're here to see Sam Loomis." Maka said.

"Reason for visit?" The nurse said.

"We're here to kill a former patent of his" Maka said.

"Ha Ha very funny young lady, get the hell out of here before I call security." She said.

"You'll do no such thing," A voice shouted from the day room, a round old man with a wispy ring of white hair slowly made his way to them, "You're here aren't you, you're the ones that will finally kill him." He said.

"Goddamn it Sam, did you not take your damn meds again! Dr. Challis is going to kill you if you don't take them." The nurse said.

"I don't need any damn med's" Loomis said, "You, you come with me, we have much to talk about." Sam said, the group followed the old man to his room, the plaque on the door said "Sam Loomis"

_From the Journal of John Carpenter _

_September 27 1988_

_Moustapha called me, apparently I am not alone in my visions. Some guy named McElroy who wrote the 4th entry of my series is claiming that the events of his film are going to happen. I know they will, they will always happen until the evil is contained. I asked Moustapha if he regretted what he did in 1963, working with that woman, Gorgon I think her last name was, to make what would become the beginning of a tandem nightmare. He said he did, but he needed the money, always the money. I asked him how long he intends to keep this game up, he didn't give me a clear answer. October 21st is when the new one comes out. They'll say fiction, I know otherwise._


	4. Genesis

The Haddonfield Waltz

Chapter 3: Genesis

_Authors note: I got a message on here from a fan that wondered if this story was ever going to be finished or at least updated. The truth is, as with a lot of my fiction and nonfiction as of late, is that my brain seemed to want to do other things. I had a bad batch of mental health brought on by my rampant caffeine abuse that started 5 years ago when the twisted garden that was my imagination was just being tilled. I'm clean and somewhat sober (you can't run away from caffeine you know) and promise some more frequent updates from now on of this and other fics. Enjoy-Steve_

_**From the journals of John Carpenter**_

_**May 21 1980**_

_I thought I saw one of that Gorgon woman's henchmen outside of a café where Deborah and I were having lunch. We're all afraid, not just me and Deborah but Jamie Lee and Donald too. I have to always look over my shoulder now. If I ever see Moustapha again I'm going to kill him._

The room Sam Loomis resided in at Shady Acres was painted robin's egg blue but it was hard to tell from the amount of newsprint plastered all over the walls. Maka and the others stood, looking at the television static colored paper, some of it jaundicing with age.

"This guy is a nut." Black Star whispered in Soul's ear. Maka shot them an angry look forcing both boys to stand at attention.

"All this time," Sam said, "I waited. I waited for someone to finally put an end to this. This nightmare that I have been living since the day he walked into my office back in 1963."

"Tell us a bit about him doctor," Maka said, "Your first meeting, how did you find him?" Dr. Loomis sat on his bed and let out a sigh that rattled in his chest.

"Back in 1963, I was working at Smith's Grove sanitarium as a psychiatrist. I was referred to a young boy, who had brutally stabbed his sister on Halloween night, that boy was Michael. He was receptive at first but he sort of built a wall around himself. He would talk, when he did talk, about a mysterious woman, a nurse at his school who gave him a shot of some kind of black fluid."

"I thought it was all lies, and then I met him, the filmmaker. He knew already about Michael's crime, said more was going to happen down the road. Had to do with a movie he made and some weird guy who was financing it. In 1978, the year that movie was released, Michael got out. He tried tracking down his sister. Nearly got her too, but I finished him and got," He pointed to his face, "This scar."

"They made another one in 1981 but it was more of a continuation to the events of 78. I think the filmmaker knew he was getting into trouble so he made one more without Michael but about my Doctor here. Don't believe his story, the world almost ended, would have too if it wasn't for another bunch of young people like yourselves." Loomis coughed again.

"What do the Halloween movies have to do with the killings Doctor?" Maka said.

"It has to do with the shot. The shot the nurse gave him. It works with the film the movie is printed on. It revives him, it gives him direction, his 'marching orders' it's like he's being controlled by an unseen hand, and that hand is on screens across the country, in millions of homes. People have tried to cover it up, no one but those involved know the truth, they are afraid to tell." His voice grew higher. Then a voice spoke behind the group.

"Goddamn it Loomis," The nurse from the front desk said, next to her was a man with a grey bristly mustache, "I got the doctor here and he says you need to get these damn kids outta here!" Maka turned.

"We were just leaving." She said curtly and ushered the team past the two officials. Tsubaki walked next to Maka.

"He mentioned a shot with black liquid, do you think it may have something to do with," she paused, "You know."

"It may be, right now we need to look around town. Maybe check out the old Myers place they talk about in the movies." Tsubaki gave a weak smile; meanwhile Black Star and Soul were holding Kid back. It seemed when they were walking past, he noticed the asymmetrical pattern on the wallpaper. Liz and Patty followed behind Maka and Tsubaki, it was then Patty noticed the strange, black shape out of the corner of her eye.

"Maka, what's that?" She asked. Maka turned, but the shape was gone.

"What was what?" she said. Patty shrugged. "Never mind." She said and walked behind the two as Black Star and Soul led Kid out of the building with paper towels up his nose.

_**From the journal of John Carpenter**_

_May 10__, __2008_

_ They got McElroy last night, Dwight Little too. It seems anyone who probes too much into the truth of this thing keeps getting killed. Deborah died, heart trouble they said, I know better. I try not say too much about what I know. Rumor has it they're making a 3__rd__ remake without the new guy at the helm. Rob actually called me, a couple of days ago. He and Sherry are getting spooked too. It seems Malek Akkad has inherited his father's little project. I know someone out there can stop this, but how?_

Malek Akkad sat in the office of his home, the woman in the hooded robe sat across the desk from him.

"The delay is making me angry Malek." The woman said.

"The Weinstein's have a horrible history with horror franchises, just ask Clive Barker." He said.

"My kishen can't live on DVD's and Blu Ray's, you know that?" The woman said.

"Yes, I'm aware. My father told me it's the celluloid that keeps him alive, the black blood in the film stock."Malek said warily.

"It not just keeps him alive. It orders him. I planned this all out in 63. Gave Akkad the marching orders for the screenwriters, influenced the scribes. Maaba and I had this all planned, and you keep screwing it up." She said.

"I told you, it's not me. It's the Weinstein Brothers. If you want to be pissed at someone, be pissed at them. I'm sure plenty of Hellraiser fans are after Hellraiser Revelations." He then felt a strange tightness in his chest.

"Your lack of interest in this cause displeases me. Since you will not go along with the plan, you must be eliminated." The woman said. Malek felt a slithering sensation all over his body, his stomach felt like it was filled with pulsating worms.

"Please, let me talk to the studio guys." He said He could see a trace of a smile on the woman's face.

"No more talk." She said and flicked her wrist letting the snakes explode forth from his stomach. Malek let out a sickening gasp and slumped forward. The woman took off her hood and looked around.

"I always make such a mess when I play." She said, and walked over to the body. She then picked a cell phone out of the pocket of her robe and hit speed dial.

'This is Medusa. The job is done, and it's messy." She said and walked towards the door whistling a tune from an old horror movie.

_TBC_


End file.
